


In My Room

by Valex_Charme



Series: Bottle of Trouble [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Schoolboys, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Niall up to his room after a few more drinks. This time, he's sure he can get more than a quick hand under Niall's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, boys and girls. Here is part two of Bottle of Trouble.
> 
> Be warned. This one is all smut (with anal sex).

“Your room is huge,” Niall commented, awed at the large space available in Harry’s bedroom. It looked like a hotel suite with its own sitting area, bathroom, bed area, and Niall was pretty sure those countertops full of books were supposed to be part of a kitchen.

“Heh,” Harry snorted none too modestly. “Yeah, it’s pretty great isn’t it?” He let Niall gape for a few minutes before explaining that since he was an only child, his parents had spoiled him. “Sometimes I think it’s a bit excessive, but I’m not going to complain.”

He put away the empty bottles of beer he and Niall drank after their game of spin the bottle on an end table. Niall’s much more loosened up now and Harry was confident that he can finally get his hands properly on the other boy. 

The taller boy led Niall by hand to his large bed sprawled in the middle of the room. Niall stayed standing as Harry sat on the edge, still exploring the room with his eyes. But when Harry patted the area next to him, Niall got the hint and sat down, too.

Harry usually didn’t waste time when it came to closing the deal. And his conquests usually didn’t put up a fight, having wanted him for far longer than he’s even noticed them. This time, though, he wanted Niall and he wanted him now. But he realized that the blonde boy might be less than reciprocal if the way he tried to push Harry off in the closet was anything to go by. So Harry decided to do this slowly and try to coax the sexual creature he knew lurked within everyone. Especially cute blonde boys. 

Harry held Niall’s chin in his hand and made the boy face him. He flashed him a smile and Niall was putty in his hands and pliant against his lips. 

Unlike the surprised boy in the closet, this Niall was much more reactive. And also much more drunk. As such, he allowed Harry to push him back onto the soft sheets of the bed as the curly haired boy climbed on top of him. 

Groaning deeply, Niall let Harry do as he pleased. Harry’s skilled tongue explored the cavern of Niall’s mouth, tasting trace amounts of alcohol and something uniquely sweet about the boy. “You taste like butterscotch.”

Niall grinned, having no idea what Harry was talking about, and just captured the other boy’s lips with his own. 

When Harry’s hand started to creep underneath his jumper, Niall shivered. He felt goose bumps follow in the wake of Harry’s wandering hands. He felt them scratch against his navel before palming his flat midsection. Then they got to his chest and he sighed against Harry’s lips, waiting for what Harry would do next. When Harry rubbed a nipple with his middle finger, Niall gasped.

Smirking, Harry went on to kiss viciously on Niall’s neck while keeping his devilish fingers on Niall. “You like that?” 

Niall couldn’t speak without moaning out his words so he just settled for nodding. But Harry couldn’t see it so he pinched Niall’s taut flesh and asked again, “Do you like that, Niall?” 

“Yeah,” Niall said trying to muffle his moans. He didn’t want to sound like a total virgin but Harry was definitely making it difficult. 

“Good,” Harry whispered against the skin of Niall’s neck before marking it with an angry kiss. Niall cried out at the slight pain but Harry kept the pressure and massaged the skin with his tongue when he was done. “You’re going to want to wear a scarf for a few days.”

A nervous laugh managed its way out of Niall before Harry sucked the rest from his mouth. His kisses had become deeper now, probing and venturing as far as Niall would let him. And Niall let him pass through every threshold he had held up earlier. Harry’s tongue slid passed Niall’s lips, gliding against Niall’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, before meeting up again with Niall’s own eager tongue. 

They tasted each other, savouring the still new tastes. This time Niall was able to determine a small but certain quality to Harry. “You taste like cinnamon,” Niall groaned against Harry’s unceasing mouth. 

“Must be my gum,” Harry answered quickly before shutting Niall up again.

Amidst the wanton noises from the two boys, Harry’s hand had begun to journey lower and lower against the creamy skin of the boy underneath him. Metal went through holes in leather and hit each other to make the sound Harry’s wanted to hear thus far: the unbuckling of Niall’s belt. The other hand held steady against Niall’s warm cheek, keeping him against Harry’s distracting lips. And the other held the prize of the night.

“Wait,” Niall groaned suddenly as he looked down to Harry’s hand holding him and he tried to push the taller boy away. 

Harry pulled away from Niall’s kiss-swollen lips. “What’s the matter?” he asked, though concern was absent from his voice. 

Niall stared into Harry’s enthralling green eyes as he tried to push him off. “We should—”

“We should what?” Harry interrupted as he squeezed and stroked the shaft in his hand. Niall let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, unable to process the stimulus that was Harry’s hand on his cock. “Were you going to say we should stop?” Harry asked as he placed a soft kiss against Niall’s cheek.

Niall held his hand against his mouth to stop from crying out and nodded. He didn’t want the entire fucking house to know what kind of noises Harry could push out of him. Louis would have a field day!

“You know what they say, Niall,” Harry said as his angelic face descended to the pulled-up jumper and against the exposed skin of Niall’s torso. Harry’s breath ghosted over the pale plains and they felt frigid. “The will is strong.” He placed another kiss just underneath the wool and above a circle of pink skin. “But the flesh is weak.” Then he captured a nipple between his teeth as his hand pulled out the warm flesh in his hand from the confines of Niall’s briefs. 

And then Niall finally allowed himself to moan. The moan that’s been trying to get out since Harry fondled his apparently sensitive nipples. The moan that said, “Damn what everyone’s going to say tomorrow. I want this now.”

Harry’s long, curly hair ticked Niall’s skin as he left the lean expanse of Niall’s chest. The air of the room felt cool against the moist spots Harry’s lips left on him. But he only shivered nervously when Harry’s cheek brushed against his hard prick. Niall chanced a glance towards the taller boy and he could see Harry’s devilish smirk aimed right at him as he held him in long, excruciating pumps. 

“Impressive,” Harry commented when he looked away from Niall’s blown up blue eyes to marvel at the swollen muscle beside him as he fondled it.

Niall had to look away at that. If he weren’t already blushing, he sure was now. It was a biological miracle that there was still enough blood to rush to his face when he was sure that all of it was concentrated in Harry’s hand.

 _Damn, Harry. Your hand is_ —

Then Niall fisted the bed covers in his hands as he let out a surprised gasp which immediately devolved into pleased sighs and trembling moans because Harry replaced his hand with his mouth. _His wet, warm, soft mouth._

Niall had covered his eyes with his forearm to keep from looking down. He was sure if he saw what Harry was doing to him he would come straight away and he didn’t want that. To see how Harry’s perfect, pink lips would look around his dick. How his cheeks would hollow out as he sucked him off. But when Harry grazed his teeth lightly at the ridge where the head met the shaft, Niall was done for.

His body arched off the bed and he thrusted into Harry’s mouth, surprising the taller boy when hot strings started to empty themselves onto his tongue. Harry did the only thing he thought was the best idea and swallowed. And the suction the muscles of Harry’s throat made caused Niall to cry out louder as the rest of his orgasm was sucked from him. Harry met each of Niall’s frantic thrusts but some drops leaked from the corners of his mouth. 

After the last thrust, Niall fell against the bed once more. His head was light and he was sure he saw stars. And they were a shade of green that only Harry’s eyes could match.

“That good, huh?” Harry asked with a satisfied grin. Niall sat up on his elbows and watched enthralled as Harry peeled off his shirt. Every inch was greedily taken in by Niall’s eyes that didn’t even dare blink. His stomach was a toned set of abs that Niall was sure he was flexing just to show off. Then Niall’s cock sprang back to life when he saw the tattoos that adorned the space on Harry’s chest just below the collarbones. 

The tattoos continued in a random arrangement across his chest towards his arms but stopped short of his biceps. The school uniforms they wore always kept Harry unfairly covered up in Niall’s (and every girl’s) opinion. But now that Harry was unwrapping himself for Niall to see, all Niall could do was watch jaw-slacked. He knew Harry would be in so much trouble if the school found out he had tattoos. But then he’d picture Harry shirtless and flipping the school officials off. “Damn.”

Harry raised his eyebrow at him after he threw his sweater across the room somewhere. Niall followed Harry’s gaze and he noticed that Harry was looking him up and down. He suddenly felt self-conscious even though Harry had just sucked him off. 

“Don’t be shy, Niall,” Harry coaxed as he leaned in for a kiss. Niall’s tongue darted out eagerly, wanting to taste Harry immediately but instead he tasted something unexpected. He realized soon that he was tasting himself and the fact didn’t disgust him as he thought it would’ve. Instead, he found himself attacking Harry’s hungrily and the taller boy let him. 

Harry hands set themselves on either side of Niall and they were only a few inches apart. At this proximity, Niall couldn’t help but place his hands flat against the muscles of Harry’s chest. Harry grinned against the kiss as Niall helped himself to the skin and flesh, his hands daring and exploring. 

“You’re so hot,” Niall mumbled when they briefly disengaged, licking his lips and making Harry bite his. He felt the muscles underneath his palms tighten and flex and they were toned hard. He could only imagine how Harry’s hard-on would feel in his hands.

Harry gave him a knowing grin. “Thanks.” Then he pushed Niall’s hands away, against Niall’s silent protests, before he started pulling Niall’s jumper off. With both of them bare-chested, Harry leaned in closer and kissed the newly exposed skin of Niall’s shoulder. "You're not that bad either." 

Niall was pushed down against the bed when he gave a lusty moan as Harry kissed viciously on the muscle that connected Niall’s neck to his shoulder. Niall couldn’t take the torture anymore and he reached in between them for his revived manhood to jerk himself.

But Harry had other plans for his hands as he guided them towards his crotch. Niall shyly felt the erection through the denim and Harry nodded him on. Before he knew it, Niall was undoing Harry’s belt and unzipping his fly. Harry watched knowingly as Niall’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

_Christ. Harry doesn’t wear underwear._

Niall could see part of Harry’s cock where the fly parted and he could see that it was every bit as hard as he was. But he couldn’t even see all of it as most of it was still hidden behind the denim and he followed the impression it made. Harry grinned and decided to spare Niall the suspense and pulled down his jeans to let his cock spring free.

Niall always imagined this. He always imagined kissing Harry Styles and maybe other things such as this. But seeing it in the flesh… hard flesh. It was unreal. He reached to touch Harry’s member with a wary hand, fearful it was the most realistic wet dream of his life; maybe he was just passed out drunk by the curb outside Harry’s house because he couldn’t handle his alcohol. But the cock twitched as his finger touched the tip and Niall knew he was wide awake.

“Don’t tell me you’re just going to stare at it?” Harry joked as he pulled Niall’s hand and stroked himself with two hands instead of one. 

Harry felt hard in his hand as they lazily pumped his shaft. Niall could feel Harry’s pulse through the large vein pumping the necessary blood to his prick. He’s never been this close to another person before. And he wanted to get even closer with Harry. 

He was suddenly thankful for Harry getting him to drink. Niall would never have had the courage to push Harry down on the bed. _Liquid courage, they called it,_ Niall thought thankfully.

Harry, for his part, just closed his eyes and grabbed a handful of Niall’s blonde hair before pushing him down towards his cock. But the blonde boy didn’t need much pushing for he was there in a second after pushing Harry down. With one firm hand roaming the toned muscles of Harry’s torso and the other on the base of the shaft in front of him, Niall finally did what he’d dreamed of doing since he transferred to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School.

Harry sighed through gritted teeth as he felt Niall’s virgin tongue on the sensitive head, tasting him, before putting more of him inside his mouth. Niall managed to get a quarter of Harry’s length before he had to back off, coughing.

Laughing, Harry got on his elbows to look at the blonde head in between his legs. Niall, undeterred, settled for licking every inch of Harry’s length before attempting to take him again.

“Yeah, just like that,” Harry encouraged as he held on to the blonde locks. Niall’s tongue was excited, showing an energy Harry hasn’t experienced in a while. What virgins lacked in finesse they made up for in enthusiasm. And when Niall managed to get half of Harry before pulling back and taking him again, Harry sighed with content.

It wasn’t long before Harry’s moan started to fill the room. He massaged Niall’s scalp with his fingers as he watched the blonde head bob up and down along his shaft, getting it warm and wet. 

“Stop,” Harry hummed suddenly, getting up on his elbows and pushing Niall away from his swollen prick. “I don’t want to come yet.” 

He picked up Niall’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Niall settled himself bodily against Harry, straddling his lap and rubbing their members together. The friction was sweet and sinful, Niall never having experienced this type of pleasure. But Harry had more in store for Niall that night.

/

“Just relax,” Harry said, soothing him with a caress to his cheek. 

Niall was lying on his back on the bed, his head resting on a soft pillow. His face, and pretty much the expanse of his body, was flushed as Harry leaned in from between his legs to kiss him. Then he felt the coldness of the lube on Harry’s fingers inside him as it left the pink ring of muscle that Niall offered for him. 

“Harry, I—” Niall said nervously as he let his legs fall back down flat on the bed. 

Harry just shushed him. “It’ll feel good.” He gave him a reassuring smile, his teeth glinting brightly against the soft lights. “I promise.” He placed a soothing hand on Niall’s shin and pulled it back up, exposing Niall’s untarnished cheeks. 

A long breath blew out of his lips and Niall nodded. He looked at Harry as he hovered above him, his muscles tensing as he lined himself against Niall’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Harry asked, lowering his face close to Niall’s to give him a comforting kiss. 

Niall was pulled into those brilliant green eyes and he knew that he wanted their owner to use his body as he desired. To take every ounce of pleasure he could. “Yeah,” Niall whispered. “I’m ready.”

And then Niall felt Harry push in slowly, breaching him—fucking him. There was an acute pain and it was only slightly bearable. But as he watched Harry’s head whip back with a hiss of lust, his hair tumbling along the sides of his face, Niall felt an internal pool of heat gather inside him. And it felt so good.

When Harry was fully sheathed inside him, Niall let out a breath he had been holding since the first waves of pain coursed through him. He felt an unfamiliar fullness with another’s full manhood inside him. It was solid and firm, unyielding but organic. It was unbelievably uncomfortable. But it was also unbelievable sensual. 

As Harry began to pull back, he peppered soft kisses against Niall’s rosy cheeks. He whispered lustful musings to the pliant boy underneath him. He whispered about how warm Niall feels against him. As Harry left a kiss against the shell of his ear, he told Niall how nice he felt being enveloped, warm and tight. 

Niall grinned at the words and grabbed Harry’s lips with his. Harry then felt Niall was fine and began to thrust forwards and then pull back, repeating his actions to the satisfied moans of the blonde boy he was so tenderly bedding. Harry, for his part, grunted with each careful thrust, taking caution to not hurt Niall.

“Damn,” Niall cursed after the first few thrusts. “You’re too big.”

Harry chuckled at that. “Thanks. But I think it’s ‘cause…” Harry paused to give a particularly hard thrust. Niall cried out, not in pain, but in surprised enjoyment. “…you’re too tight.” They continued like that, whispering and crying out, thrusting and moaning. Just taking and giving pleasure as only teenagers could. 

Niall couldn’t get enough of Harry. His words were like honey pouring slowly from the jar. His body was strong like the marbles of the classical age. His tattoos were like a labyrinth one would get lost in. His eyes were verdant like the rolling green hills of his home country. But his cock was like a bullet being shot into him time and time again. And instead of feeling threatened, Niall only got a sense of being pleasured. 

Soon, Niall couldn’t take it anymore. He started fisting his cock in between their gliding bodies furiously. Harry’s lips parted in a gratified smile as he watched the debauched boy wanking in front of him. He picked up Niall’s legs and made them wrap around his hips and started to thrust faster and more forceful.

It didn’t take long for Niall to cry out Harry’s name as his come burst out in spurts, coating their midsections in white arches. Harry pulled out immediately after and started to jerk himself while watching Niall revel in his post-orgasm high.

Harry came with a low shout and the muscles in his neck were made quite visible. Niall watched through glazed eyes as the muscles of his pecs bulged and his abs tightened and loosened. He had hands roaming all the angles on Harry’s torso as he watched white come fly towards his chest. 

Harry collapsed on top of him with a grunt, breathing deeply and smearing sweat and come on their chests and stomachs. The breath was knocked out of Niall. So he just decided to take some from Harry in a breath stealing kiss that Harry was only too happy to give. 

/

Louis had passed out in the living room not too long after the spin-the-bottle game. He had discussed with Niall that he would be designated driver since Louis would definitely have been drinking. But as he woke up to a pile of other students’ bums in his face on the living room floor, he knew that Niall didn’t take him home that night.

 _If the moans from Harry’s room were anything to go by_ , Louis thought. He would’ve laughed but his head had decided to be a bitch and remind him he had a hangover. _It’s going to be a long day._


End file.
